


Organizing a Band

by FonzFan82



Series: One Special Event At a Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee Griswold had an idea. She thought it was a good idea she and her friends give a try in the music business, but they wouldn't be recording any music. This was just for fun. How would the girl band turn out? Find out. Written and posted in April and finished on May. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Renee Griswold looked around. She saw her husband, whose name was Travis was sitting on the living room couch. Their only child, Alexandria, at age thirteen, was out that Saturday evening with her friends. She and Travis remembered very little about their past when they were their daughter's age so there really wasn't much to share with Alexandria. Besides they thought Alexandria could care less.

"You know what I did when I was in middle school?" Renee asked.

"What's that?" Travis asked as Renee joined him on the couch.

"I used to be in a band with my girlfriends, but this was way before I met Wendy," Renee told him.

"That's cool, honey. Why are you telling me all about right now?" Travis asked.

"Plus that was a long time ago," Travis reminded his wife.

"Of course it was. I've been practicing lately, but I think I'm good enough to do it again."

"I don't think I've heard your voice before. Did you decide to join a local band?" Travis asked.

"I don't think I want that, dear. Remember we went to Hawaii for Wendy's birthday for Jay's tour."

"What about Jay?"

He told this to himself the conversation really wasn't getting anywhere, but he didn't want to tell that to Renee.

"I did mention this to the girls and they all like the idea," Renee began.

"Well?"

He still didn't understand her idea on this music thing.

"We think we could try out having a girl group. Take Diana Ross and the Supremes for example, evven if they were on the Motown bit."

"So you're thinking of coming up with a group for just yourself?" he asked, still confused.

"Well, the girls and I are going to get together and see what we can do. Brandi and Greg are coming out even if that means Emma and Jesse will stay with Allison and Marissa."

"What about Elly?"

"I guess she'll come as well, and see what she can do for the group. They shall be here tomorrow," Renee said.

Even though Renee and her friends were never in the religious side, but she'd been working on to practice "Revelation Song." She always liked that song, but she learned the song by listening to it on YouTube.

"do you have planned to sing as a group in some sort of audience who would attend concerts at a college?"

"We're still thinking about it. Traci thinks Joseph would be interested in hearing our band first and if he likes it, he will be our manager."

"You came up with a good idea about Joseph taking care of that, but I'll join the guys and see what we think of our wives and their music, even if it can be on the negative side."

Travis did mean what he'd just told his wife.

"I do have another question."

"Yes, Travis?"

Before Travis asked his question, he gave his wife a kiss or two.

"Have you and the girls know what songs you want to practice for?"

"We're talking about it right now. All Jay did as sing solo without having a band, but we thought it was time to do something different."

"Such as religious music?"

Like Renee, Travis wasn't a believer in God, but Renee thought he wouldn't want to listen to his wife by singing her version of "Revelation Song," but she was going to try and see what gives.

"Besides, we start tomorrow. The girls checked into a hotel a few hours ago, but we thought we could get a good start and see who the lead singer would."

"Good idea," Travis agreed.

"And this better be good."

He said it like he meant it, Renee thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Renee was able to get together with her friends.

"Renee, do we have any ideas to start performing songs before we began to have an audience?" Elly Sanchez asked.

"I do have one idea," Renee answered.

"What's that?" Traci asked.

"I know religion isn't our kind of thing, Traci, but I found this one song on YouTube and I think we should give it a shot."

"Are you out of your mind, Renee? What's the title?" Wendy asked.

Since she was related to Jay and Karen McCarey, the McCareys had always been Catholic. Unlike Jay, Wendy was like Karen. She really didn't attend any services at any Catholic church, but from what she heard about Jay made sense since he was on travel a lot due to his tour.

"Maybe I would remind you that the McCareys are Catholic. Right, Brandi?" Wendy asked, looking in her cousin's direction.

"Right. The McCareys were born and raised Catholic. Always have and always will," Brandi agreed.

"That's what I've been told, but Brandi and I plan to keep the Catholic generation, even if it means not attending church and not believing in God or whatever," Wendy told Renee.

Wendy and Brandi both hoped they weren't rude when they mentioned their Catholic background. If they were rude, their friends didn't seem to tell them so.

"What song is this, Renee?" Sarah asked.

Her husband, Steve Thompson was on this trip with her, but he was hanging around with the other husbands.

"Have you heard 'Revelation Song?' That's the one I heard on YouTube," Renee told her friends.

She watched as all of her friends shook their heads.

"I did a little bit of research on the song. It is in the Book of Revelations of the Bible," Renee said.

"We don't need that, Renee. Are you okay? You have been acting strange since we came out here to talk about organizing this band," Traci said.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You chose to rehearse a religious song. That's why you are acting odd," Wendy answered.

"Like we talked about before, are we going to see who would be perfect for the lead singer? Are we still going to do that?" Elly asked.

"Of course, Elly. We could start in the next few days," Renee said.

"Okay, but we all have to agree on the music," Sarah said.

"We sure will," Renee replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Over dinner, Renee and her friends kept talking about their first song.

"I still don't think we should do Revelation Song, Renee. You're the only one here who knows that song, you'll have to teach us," Traci told her.

"Of course I'll teach you girls. We can start tonight so you could learn," she said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Elly said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Once they finished eating, they headed for the living room. For now she would teach her friends the song without music.

"We'll do this without music for now," Renee said.

The girls only nodded, but didn't say anything. So she began.

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's Mercy Seat

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's Mercy Seat

Holy Holy, Holy

Is the Lord God Almighty

Who was, and is, and is to come

With all creation I sing:

Praise to the King of Kings!

You are my everything,

And I will adore You...!

Yeah!

Clothed in rainbows, of living color

Flashes of lightning, rolls of thunder.

Blessing and Power be

To You the Only Wise King

Yeah

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's Mercy Seat

Filled with wonder,

Awestruck wonder

At the mention of Your Name

Jesus, Your Name is Power

Breath, and Living Water

Such a marvelous mystery

Yeah...

Come lift up His Name

To the King of Kings...

We will adore You Lord

King of heaven and earth

King Jesus, King Jesus

Aleleuya, aleleuya, aleleuya

Majesty, awestruck Honor

And power and strength and Dominion

To You Lord,

To the King of Kings

To the King of Glory

That's when Renee finished.

"Well?" she said.

"It's okay, but more songs for the future will not involve religion," Sarah replied.

"We'll see. Let's work on this some more and see how it turns out," Renee told her friends.

Nobody said a word after that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Renee, thank you for sharing that song with us," Sarah told her.

"You're welcome, Sarah. Are you girls going to agre on doing this song?" Renee asked.

"We'll talk it over and let you know," Elly answered.

"Let me know what you decide."

"We will," Wendy said.

The very next day, Wendy and her friends talked about "Revelation Song."

"What do you think we should do, girls? None of us believe in God, but I would say we won't do that song with Renee," Traci said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"I think I have an idea what we can do," Brandi said.

"What's that, Coz?" Wendy asked, looking at Brandi.

"Once Renee starts singing that song, we join in by singing something else."

"Great idea, Brandi."

"She sure wouldn't like that if we do this," Traci said.

"I know she won't but we can do something else that won't fit the song at all. Let's see what happens," Sarah said.

"This should be fun," Wendy said.

Everyone else nodded. Then all of them began to laugh, but didn't seem to care if Renee was close by to hear them.

At lunch that day, Traci spoke up first.

"Renee, we thought about doing that song. We talked it over earlier this morning."

"Glad you all made an agreement to the song. I've been listening to it on YouTube for a while this morning. When do you want to start practicing?" she asked.

"Later would be good," Brandi answered.

"Great. I'll be counting the minutes," Renee said.

Their husbands were going to hear them practice.

"How about if we do it in a few minutes or so?" Wendy asked.

"All right. The guys want to give us a listen so we'll know what they think," Sarah said.

"Yes!" Elly said, then added, "I'm divorced, so there won't be anybody knowing what to agree on our song. I only lasted less than a year of marriage."

"That's right, Elly," Traci said.

"Don't feel bad. It was my marriage, not yours," Elly said, correcting her friend.

"Easy to forget," Wendy told Elly.

Elly didn't respond.

The girls were able to have Steve and the other guys to start finding a seat and listen to their wives.

"If the song goes well, we can start the group. If it doesn't go well, forget it. How does that sound?" Travis asked.

The girls agreed. Travis was Renee's husband. He was the one who came up with that idea. So Renee began.

"Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy is He

Sing a new song, to him who sits on

Heaven's Mercy Seat

Worthy is the,

Lamb who was slain

Holy, Holy is He

Sing a new song –"

That's when Traci and the other girls joined in by singing:

"I found my freedom

on Blueberry Hill."

That's when Renee stopped singing and looked at her friends.

"You're not following along, girls! What's on your mind?"

"We just felt like singing something else," Elly said truthfully.

Steve whistled. He usually did that when they weren't agreeing on something.

"Ladies! Enough! From what we just heard, this band isn't going to happen anytime soon. If everybody doesn't work on the same tune, there will be no band."

And he meant it too.


End file.
